Love is Hurt
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Alasan Naruto menikahi Sasuke adalah untuk membuatnya menderita. Pria kejam itu selalu menyiksanya setiap hari. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini? / NARUSASU / M-PREG / #ChallengeAntaraPickGenres
"Dari mana saja kau?!" bentak Naruto, sesaat setelah mendapati Sasuke pulang ke apartemen mereka. Ini sudah larut malam, dan Sasuke sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi entah kemana. Jangankan memberi kabar, meminta izin untuk keluar rumah saja tidak dia lakukan. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto marah.

Bukan karena Naruto terlalu mencemaskan keadaannya ataupun terlalu mencintai pemuda yang telah ia nikahi dua bulan belakangan ini. Tetapi karena Naruto tidak ingin pemuda raven itu mendapatkan kebebasannya lagi setelah apa yang telah di lakukan Sasuke kepada adiknya yang telah tiada, Naruko.

"Ke rumah sakit," sahut Sasuke datar, walau sinar matanya menyiratkan sedikit rasa takut ketika membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan di terimanya dari Naruto setelah ini. "Aku juga sekalian menjenguk Kaasan di rumah. Beliau se—"

Plak! Naruto tak mengindahkan penjelasannya. Dia sudah terlanjur marah mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang baginya sudah melanggar aturan yang Naruto buat di rumah ini.

"Kau pergi ke rumah orangtuamu?! Apa saja yang sudah kau adukan pada mereka, hah?!" Tangannya dengan kalap menjambak rambut Sasuke yang hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. "Oh, aku tahu… kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? —Ukh!" Bibir Sasuke merintih ketika Naruto mempererat jambakan di rambutnya.

"Kau ingin lari? Kau ingin terbebas dari sini kan? Kau pikir kau bisa? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya?!"

"Aku tidak—"

Bugh! Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menendang perutnya. Dia bahkan menginjak punggung Sasuke lalu menekannya agar menempel pada lantai. "Dengar, Teme! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum aku memastikan kau hancur! Aku ingin kau menderita, lebih dari apa yang dirasakan oleh adikku dulu!"

"Ka-kau masih saja membahasnya," Napasnya terengah-engah. Rasa sakit di perutnya membuat seluruh isi lambungnya seakan menggelegak naik keatas. "Itu… itu sudah lama terjadi, dan aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu bahwa itu bukan salahku. Naruko yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, bukan aku yang membunuhnya."

"TAPI DIA MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU KARENA KAU TERUS-TERUSAN MENYAKITINYA!" Teriak Naruto kencang sembari menginjak-injak kuat kepala Sasuke yang beradu dengan lantai. "Apa kurangnya adikku sampai kau tidak mau menerimanya, hah? Kenapa kau begitu angkuh, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau pikir kau sudah hebat karena di karuniai banyaknya kesempurnaan? Oh, kau benar-benar menjijikan!" hujatnya. Yang sekarang sudah mencengkeram kasar rahang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau selalu memaksaku untuk menerimanya?"

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja! Kau adalah makhluk paling angkuh yang pernah ku kenal. KAU MEMUAKAN!"

"ITU KARENA AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU, DOBE! Sejak dulu aku mencintaimu, bukan Naruko…," Suara lantang Sasuke perlahan melirih disertai rasa kebas di hatinya yang retak. Naruto tidak pernah menyadarinya. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan pada adik semata wayangnya, bukan apa yang ia korbankan untuk Naruto.

"Kau mencintaiku, heh?" tanya Naruto dengan raut terhibur dan senyum miring sekejam iblis. "Jadi kau mencintaiku? Hahaha! Baguslah! Kalau begitu akan lebih mudah membuatmu menderita dan hancur, keparat!" Naruto mencekik leher Sasuke yang hanya bisa meronta lemah di bawah kungkungannya.

"Na-ru-tt-too… Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk keras setelah Naruto melepaskan cekikannya. Kepalanya kembali di dongakan paksa lewat jambakan kasar di rambutnya. "Le-Lepas… sakit… Naruto."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau hancur, Sasuke!" katanya geram. Naruto mulai menarik paksa Sasuke untuk berdiri, kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau… kau sudah —Ugh! Menghancurkanku… dan k-kau sudah… me-membuatku sangat me-menderi…ta."

"Kau pikir semuanya cukup sampai disini saja?" Naruto membanting tubuh kurus Sasuke menghantam kasur miliknya. "Hal ini bahkan belum cukup untuk membayar airmata adikku, airmata Naruko."

Sasuke merasakan perih pada punggung dan paha dalamnya yang di pecut oleh Naruto menggunakan ikat pinggang. Sewaktu ia berbalik badan bermaksud menghentikan pecutan itu, tiba-tiba benda tajam nan dingin menggores dalam pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Aaaargh!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya menutupi luka yang meneteskan darah dari pipinya. Sementara matanya memandang horror sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum iblis memegang sebilah pisau yang telah terlumuri darah Sasuke.

"Kita lihat. Apakah Tuan Muda Uchiha yang brengsek ini masih bisa sombong setelah wajahnya ku rusak?"

"Jangan…," Sasuke menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Naruto. Dia menggeleng kuat. Ketakutan yang menyebabkan seluruh persendiannya gemetar membuatnya tampak lemah di mata biru si pirang.

"Jangan? Apakah kau memberikan Naruko kesempatan setelah melihat dia mengiba di bawah kakimu untuk tidak menolaknya? Tidak kan? Kau mengabaikan permohonannya kan? Benar begitu kan, Sasuke?" Nada geraman dan mata biru yang memicing tajam menambah rasa takut yang membuncah di hati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengabaikannya," bantah Sasuke serak. "Aku mengatakan maaf berkali-kali sebelum meninggalkannya. Tapi dia terus memaksaku, lalu mengancam akan bunuh diri."

"DAN KAU MEMANG SUDAH MEMBUATNYA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU, BRENGSEK!" Naruto dengan wajah kesetanan menyabetkan pisau itu kesembarang arah, menyebabkan getaran di tubuh Sasuke semakin tampak jelas.

"Maafkan aku…," Runtuh sudah pertahanan diri Sasuke. Dia sangat tertekan, juga ketakutan, melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi kalap seperti ini. Airmata telah mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya. "Jangan bunuh aku."

"Apa dengan membunuhmu masalah akan selesai begitu saja? Tidak bodoh!" raungnya, "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sebelum kau hancur sehancur-hancurnya!" Naruto kembali menyayat kulit wajah Sasuke dan memukul perut juga dadanya agar tidak melawan kekuatannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Dia terlalu mencintai pemuda pirang ini melebihi apapun. Walaupun Naruto selalu menyiksanya seperti ini, rasa cinta Sasuke justru malah semakin besar untuknya.

Dulu ia memang mengakui kesalahannya. Sasuke sudah membuat Naruko, adik Naruto, menderita. Gadis itu sangat mencintainya tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa menerima perasaan Naruko. Ia adalah gay, dan Sasuke sudah terlanjur mencintai Naruto ketika kedua keluarganya di pertemukan dalam suatu acara bisnis. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau dirinya akan jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu memang tidak setampan dirinya. Tapi Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang kuat sebagai daya tariknya di mata para wanita. Pemuda itu memiliki sepasang warna mata biru yang indah, rahang yang tegas, bibir yang seksi, tubuh atletis dengan otot dada dan perut yang tercetak jelas di balik pakaiannya, dan juga warna kulit yang mencerminkan kesan maskulin yaitu tan.

Sasuke benar-benar terperangkap sehingga ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan Naruko yang ia yakini tulus mencintainya. Sampai kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi. Naruko di kabarkan bunuh diri di dalam bathtube kamar mandinya. Gadis itu menenggak puluhan obat tidur lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam kubangan air. Sewaktu Naruto hendak membangunkan sang adik untuk berangkat kuliah, betapa histerisnya dia mendapati adik tersayangnya telah terbujur kaku di dalam bathtube. Naruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, meraung-raung, mengguncang tubuh dingin adiknya, dan ia bersumpah akan membalas Uchiha Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Naruto tahu penyebab meninggalnya sang adik karena ia tak kuasa menahan sakit akibat penolakan yang selalu di lakukan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Dan Naruto juga sempat membaca segala curahan hati sang adik melalui buku harian miliknya, karena itulah tekadnya untuk balas dendam begitu kuat. Hingga ia mendengar rencana perjodohan antara dirinya dan Sasuke lewat mulut ayahnya, Minato, dan mulut pria yang saat ini menjadi mertuanya, Fugaku.

Tak ada hal lain yang membuat Naruto menerima perjodohan itu selain untuk membalas dendam. Ia telah bersumpah akan membuat Sasuke mengemis maaf di bawah kakinya lalu menghancurkannya sampai kedasar hatinya. Membuat pria itu menderita, hancur, dan kemudian menyusul jejak adiknya untuk bunuh diri karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit akibat penyiksaan batin maupun fisik yang di berikan Naruto selama lebih dari dua bulan ini.

Perhatian Naruto kembali terfokus pada keadaan Sasuke yang begitu mengenaskan. Ia baru saja menyiksa raga pucat itu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto tertawa puas meskipun di sisi hati kecilnya ia merasa kasihan dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke sudah terkulai tanpa daya, seluruh pakaiannya telah tanggal dan rusak menjadi potongan kain yang tidak lagi berguna. Di sekujur tubuh berkulit pucat itu terdapat memar dan hasil kekerasan fisik yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Dan dengan gamblangnya, Naruto menendang tubuh lemah Sasuke sampai terjatuh dari atas kasur menghantam dinginnya lantai kamar mereka.

"Kau mengotori tempat tidurku, dasar brengsek!" dengus Naruto penuh kekejaman. Ia tidak peduli pada rintihan lemah Sasuke dan juga suara isakan samar dari mulut pemuda itu. Yang Naruto pikirkan hanyalah rasa kantuknya yang sudah mulai menyerang kedua matanya.

Dia membiarkan Sasuke yang tidur meringkuk diatas lantai dengan keadaan tubuh yang penuh memar dan telanjang. Naruto bahkan tidak akan segan melempar apapun untuk menambah koleksi memar itu, jika ia merasa tidurnya di ganggu oleh suara rintihan pilu Sasuke.

Sejak awal ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Naruto bukan seorang gay, dia penyuka wanita berdada besar, dan dia adalah seorang straight sejati. Rencana perjodohan konyol ini seharusnya milik Naruko, dialah yang paling pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bukan pemuda sombong macam Sasuke. Memikirkan rasa cinta yang tadi di ucapkan pemuda raven itu saja sudah membuat Naruto jijik setengah mati, apalagi membayangkan harus hidup normal layaknya pasangan gay pada umumnya. Itu benar-benar menggelikan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love is Hurt © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Pick Genres : Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : SadisticNaruto, AngstSasuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sasuke terlihat sangat buruk dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan memar. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk memasak, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke kantor.

"Apakah yang seperti ini kau sebut kopi?! Rasanya seperti air kubangan, apa kau ingin meracuniku, sialan!" Naruto membanting cangkir kopi panas itu sampai menghantam dada Sasuke, menyebabkan cairan itu sedikit melukai kulit tubuhnya yang penuh memar.

"Maaf," ucapnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sasuke memungut pecahan cangkir yang beradu menghantam lantai, kemudian membersihkan tumpahan kopi itu sampai benar-benar bersih.

"Makanan ini juga tidak enak!" bentaknya kasar yang lagi-lagi melempar piring-piring berisi makanan kearah Sasuke.

Sabar. Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk menghadapi tabiat Naruto yang suka sekali menyiksanya. "Lidahku sedang tidak bisa berfungsi mengecap rasa. Jadi aku—"

"Alasan!" Naruto melayangkan sebuah tendangan menyakitkan di ulu hatinya. "Bilang saja kau ingin membalas dendam padaku iya kan?!"

Sasuke tidak membantah ucapan itu dan lebih memilih mengusap dadanya yang sakit dan kebas akibat tendangan itu. Bukan karena Sasuke memang berniat balas dendam, tapi kenyataannya, siksaan yang di berikan Naruto semalam benar-benar membuat lidahnya mati rasa. Tak hanya tubuhnya yang terluka, tapi gusi sampai mulutnya juga di penuhi darah malam tadi. Lagipula tak ada sedikitpun niat balas dendam di hati Sasuke.

"Berikan ponselmu!" titah Naruto. Sasuke hanya menurut dengan memberikan ponselnya tanpa berniat membantah apapun yang di katakan Naruto.

Setelahnya apa yang ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi. Naruto melepas batrai dan sim card yang ada di ponsel itu kemudian membanting semuanya kearah lantai. Kini ponsel itu rusak, dan Sasuke takkan bisa lagi menghubungi sanak keluarganya tanpa seizin Naruto. Tentu saja, karena telepon rumah juga sudah tidak berfungsi, dan Naruto tadi juga mengatakan akan mengunci pintu keluar setelah ia berangkat kerja nanti. Sasuke akan terjebak di rumah ini setiap harinya, meski sebelum kejadian inipun Sasuke selalu berada 24 jam di dalam rumah, pengecualian untuk hari kemarin karena Sasuke memang benar-benar pergi ke rumah sakit, lalu sepulangnya ia dari sana, Sasuke mendapatkan telepon dari kakaknya, Itachi, yang mengabarkan kalau ibu mereka sedang jatuh sakit.

"Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini, jangan hanya melamun, brengsek!" Lagi-lagi pukulan menyakitkan melayang kearah tubuhnya. Kali ini Sasuke tak sempat menahan jeritannya yang membuat sudut bibir Naruto menyeringai penuh kepuasan.

 **.**

Menjelang larut malam, Naruto belum pulang dari kantor seperti biasanya. Ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam, seharusnya 2 jam yang lalu Naruto sudah tiba. Sasuke nyaris menguap lebar kalau ia tidak ingat kedua pipinya membengkak akibat luka sayatan yang di berikan Naruto malam lalu, lagipula tanpa ia mengingatnyapun luka itu akan selalu sakit jika ia menggerakan otot wajahnya meski hanya sesenti.

Bunyi putaran kunci dua kali di pintu depan adalah tanda bahwa suami yang sejak tadi Sasuke tunggu akhirnya telah pulang. Tangan-tangan pucat Sasuke dengan lihai menata makanan yang memang sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau semuanya masih sempurna dan layak untuk di makan oleh Naruto meski makanan itu sudah mendingin.

"O-Okaeri… Na-Naru…to?" Nada antusias yang penuh keterbataan itu menggantung di udara. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat menyadari kalau sang suami pirangnya tidak pulang sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"U-Um maaf… aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-sama juga ada disini," kata si wanita tak enak hati. Mata lavendernya melirik Naruto yang tampak tak mempedulikan kehadiran Sasuke. Dia dengan santainya melepaskan jas serta dasi yang dia pakai lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke wajah Sasuke.

"Taruh itu di keranjang pakaian kotor!" bentak Naruto, sehingga Sasuke langsung tersentak dan buru-buru berlari ke ruang belakang tempat penyimpanan pakaian kotor beserta tempat dirinya biasa mencuci pakaian mereka.

"Aku sungguh tidak enak pada Sasuke-sama. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?" tanya si wanita itu dengan wajah sungkan nan polos.

"Kenapa kau harus pulang? Abaikan saja keberadaannya disini, Hinata. Dia itu tidak penting. Tidak perlu kau risaukan."

"Tapi… Tapi Sasuke-sama itu kan—"

"Ssstt, aku hanya butuh kau. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku malam ini, Hinata?"

"I-Itu… Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke-sama?" Mata Hinata terpejam saat merasakan hidung mancung Naruto menyentuh urat nadi di lehernya kemudian mengendus aroma tubuhnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya menolak, dia bahkan seperti tidak mempedulikan Sasuke mendengar semua percakapan itu. Semua yang ia katakan semata-mata hanya sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar? Adik kecilku sudah lapar, Nona manis."

Rayuan maut Naruto rupanya begitu ampuh menjerat wanita yang tidak lain adalah pewaris kedua perusahaan Hyuuga yang bergerak di bidang Fashion.

Sasuke tentu saja mengenal wanita itu, karena dulu iapun pernah bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Hinata bahkan sampai sekarang perusahaan mereka masih terikat kontrak kerjasama itu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Perhatian Sasuke sempat berpapasan dengan Naruto yang meliriknya dengan sinis. Bunyi pintu kamar yang di banting adalah tanda kalau Naruto sedang tidak ingin di ganggu olehnya. Mungkin malam ini Sasuke sedikit lebih beruntung karena bisa tidur diatas sofa bukan lagi lantai kamar yang dingin.

Tak lama setelah kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam, suara erangan dan kecupan basah yang tampak di sengaja, memenuhi indera pendengaran Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mencoba untuk sabar dan bersikap kuat, meskipun hatinya saat ini tengah menjerit keras karena merasa terlalu sakit. Serpihan yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruto, rupanya telah berubah menjadi abu.

Apakah ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini?

Apakah dosanya terlalu besar sampai-sampai Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Sasuke hanya manusia biasa yang juga bisa merasakan cinta dan sakit. Ia tak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk mencintai orang lain selain Naruto. Seharusnya Naruto tahu itu. Bukannya berpura-pura menerima pernikahan ini lalu menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat sembari menahan getaran ngilu di sekujur hatinya yang telah berlubang. Ia tidak akan menyesali, mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Walau dirinya sendiri masih saja bingung, apa sebenarnya yang ia harapkan dari pria kejam itu sampai membuatnya bertahan sejauh ini.

Perlahan, tanpa bisa ia tahan, tubuhnya roboh begitu saja. Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat saat suara erangan menjijikan itu berubah menjadi desahan penuh napsu dan kepuasan.

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu Naruto semakin sering membawa pulang wanita-wanita cantik yang ia kenal hanya untuk melakukan seks bebas di rumahnya. Selain hal itu bisa memuaskan napsunya, Naruto juga ingin menyiksa Sasuke lebih berat lagi. Ia tahu pemuda raven itu selalu cemburu saat ia menyentuh para wanita simpanannya itu tepat di depan matanya. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja dengan menyiapkan segala urusan kantor beserta sarapan untuk Naruto pada pagi harinya. Bahkan ia juga membiarkan wanita yang di bawa oleh Naruto turut mencicipi rasa masakannya.

Sasuke pernah terpikir untuk menyerah. Ia ingin kembali saja ke rumah orangtuanya, bercerai dengan Naruto, kemudian menata hidup barunya yang mungkin sudah terlanjur hancur. Akan tetapi, Naruto selalu memukulinya jika Sasuke membahas hal itu. Dia bahkan tak segan memasung Sasuke di gudang apartemennya ketika ia mendapati sikap aneh Sasuke yang seperti ingin kabur diam-diam.

"Naruto…," panggil Sasuke halus sesaat setelah dirinya di bebaskan dari gudang.

Naruto berlagak tidak mendengarnya. Pria itu menyibukan diri di depan gadget miliknya dan berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke yang berjalan terpincang-pincang kearahnya.

"Bisakah… kau tidak… membawa wanita-wanitamu malam ini? Ha-Hanya malam ini saja," pinta Sasuke takut-takut ketika melihat Naruto mulai mendelik sangar padanya. "Ak-Aku hanya takut… Kalau suatu saat keluarga kita melihat kau keluar apartemen ini bersama dengan wanita it—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian menggebrak keras meja makan apartemennya. "Kau pikir dirimu ini siapa? Berani-beraninya memerintahku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud memerintah—"

"DIAM!" Dia menyalak lagi sampai menyebabkan Sasuke mundur satu langkah ke belakang karena terlalu kaget. "Dengar ya. Aku menikahimu hanya untuk membuatmu menderita, untuk membalas dendam padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu berpikiran kau pantas mengurusi urusan pribadiku," Jari telunjuk Naruto mendorong kening Sasuke kuat-kuat. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya makhluk homo menjijikan. Aku ini normal. Mana sudi aku menganggapmu sebagai pasangan hidupku. Oh astaga… seharusnya kau berkaca, Teme. Lihat wajahmu sudah seperti apa sekarang. Kau bukan lagi Tuan Muda Uchiha yang di agung-agungkan semua orang, kau itu sekarang hanya sampah di rumahku. Mengerti?!"

Naruto berniat meninggalkan Sasuke, sebelum ia merasakan sebuah genggaman di lengan kirinya, dan itu berasal dari Sasuke. Dengan kasar ia menepis sentuhan itu kemudian mendorong kuat tubuh kurus Sasuke sampai terjatuh.

"Sudah ku katakan aku ini jijik padamu. Jangan menyentuhku lagi, brengsek!" Ia menendang kaki Sasuke dan hampir saja meludahi wajah memuakan itu kalau saja ponselnya tidak bergetar di saku celananya.

Naruto mengecek isi pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya, kemudian memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia melayangkan tatapan kebenciannya pada Sasuke dan berniat untuk menendang tubuhnya lagi.

"Jangan tendang perutku," iba Sasuke. Menghalangi perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa? Memarmu sudah bertumpuk disana, heh?" ejek Naruto keji.

"Apa yang kau inginkan agar kau puas Naruto?"

Mata biru Naruto memicing tajam ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Tentu saja…," Suaranya menggeram rendah. Gigi-gigi dalam mulutnya bergemelutuk seperti menahan amarah yang hampir meledak-ledak. "Jika kau bisa menghidupkan adikku dan menarik semua ucapan sombongmu waktu itu, aku akan puas, sialan!"

"Aku tidak berkata hal-hal buruk pada Naruko. Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" kata Sasuke lelah. "Apa semua hal di dunia ini harus kau paksakan sesuai kehendakmu? Jika aku menerima Naruko, dia hanya akan menderita bersamaku."

"Oh, kau ingin menyiksa adikku seperti apa yang ku lakukan padamu, begitu?!"

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku —Ouch! —He-Hentikan Naruto… Ah! Sakit. Jangan tendang perutku… ku mohon…."

"Pria sombong sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkan ini!" Naruto menjambak kuat rambut Sasuke kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh itu, menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding marmer, kemudian menendangi kedua kakinya tanpa perasaan.

"Sa-Sakit! Hentikan!"

Naruto meraih alat shower yang tergantung diatas dinding kamar mandi kemudian memutar pengatur suhu airnya menjadi panas. Dia tertawa setan ketika melihat tatapan memelas Sasuke kepadanya. Pria raven itu menggeleng sambil terus mengiba di bawah kakinya.

"Kau ingin mandi, Teme? Ah, ya, tentu saja… tubuhmu bau sampah kan?" Dia tertawa lagi sambil mengarahkan kucuran air panas itu ke tubuh dan kepala Sasuke.

"Aaargh! Panas! Ampun Naruto! Aaaargh!" jeritan mengilukan Sasuke menggema di ruangan persegi itu. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak panik, merasakan kulit tubuhnya melepuh dan ada yang sudah mengelupas memperlihatkan dagingnya yang berwarna merah. "Ampun!" Sasuke mengejang penuh penderitaan dan dia terkulai lemah dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang hampir melepuh tersiram air panas.

"Cih!" Naruto membanting alat shower itu kasar kearah lantai. Dia tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan sembari menangis terisak. Beberapa lebam dan luka yang hampir mengering di tubuhnya mulai berdarah lagi dan itu semua akibat kekejaman dari Naruto kepadanya.

"Tolong… kali ini saja Naruto… tolong aku…," Tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai sosok Naruto yang telah berlalu meninggalkannya. Dia menangis pilu. Hidup dan tubuhnya sudah di hancurkan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Lihat saja dirinya sekarang. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Wajahnya di hiasi ruam dan juga luka sayatan, tubuhnya kurus kering, banyak lebam dan luka yang membengkak, dan dia sekarang juga sedang mengandung darah daging Naruto.

Sasuke sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, sewaktu Naruto memarahinya karena ketahuan pergi tanpa izin untuk menjenguk ibunya. Sebelum Sasuke menjenguk sang ibu, ia menyempatkan dirinya pergi ke rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan tubuhnya. Lalu kabar membahagiakan sekaligus mencengangkan itu keluar dari mulut salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu.

Sejak dulu keluarganya memang selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat spesial. Sasuke awalnya tidak tahu kalau saja ibunya tidak menjelaskan semuanya ketika ia jatuh sakit sampai di rawat secara intensif selama berbulan-bulan. Dokter mengatakan kalau di perut Sasuke terdapat rahim seperti halnya wanita. Sasuke tidak akan bisa menikah dengan wanita karena ia takkan bisa menghasilkan anak di rahim wanita itu, sebagai gantinya ia yang akan menghasilkan keturunan jika menikah dengan laki-laki. Untuk alasan itulah ia menolak cinta Naruko. Selain karena ia tidak mencintainya, Sasuke juga tak ingin hidup Naruko menderita.

Awalnya rencana perjodohan ini akan di lakukan antara Sasuke dan Naruko, tetapi karena Fugaku sudah terlebih dahulu menjelaskan perihal keanehan anaknya itu, akhirnya Minato, yang sekarang menjadi mertuanya, mengubah rencana perjodohan itu menjadi kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Selain hubungan bisnis mereka tetap terjaga, Sasuke bisa menghasilkan penerus untuk mereka. Karena itulah sewaktu Naruko di nyatakan bunuh diri, kedua orangtua gadis itu tidak menyalahkan Sasuke, karena mereka tahu penyebab Naruko bunuh diri bukan lantaran cintanya di tolak oleh Sasuke, melainkan karena kakaknyalah yang akan di jodohkan dengan Sasuke bukan dirinya. Naruko merasa kalah telak, dan ia seperti tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk menggapai kebahagiaannya.

Naruto memang tidak tahu karena semua hal itu di rahasiakan oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga. Sasuke sendiri pun tidak tahu mengenai kebenaran itu. Ia justru di jadikan korban bulan-bulanan Naruto atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, dan memang sejak awalpun Sasuke tidak salah. Hanya saja keadaan yang membuat segalanya tampak rumit.

Lalu soal kehamilan Sasuke. Naruto memang sering menghinanya, mengatainya ini-itu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menyakitkan, tapi meski begitu Naruto pernah menyentuh tubuhnya.

Saat itu Naruto sedang mabuk, dan dia langsung menyiksa Sasuke yang pada saat itu sedang menanti kepulangannya di ruang tamu. Naruto juga menyeret Sasuke ke kamar lalu kembali menyiksa pemuda itu sembari berkata mengejek, "Bagaimana caranya spesiesmu itu berhubungan badan?" Dan Naruto kemudian melucuti seluruh pakaian Sasuke kemudian mengikat kedua tangannya diatas kepala. "Kau bahkan tidak memiliki lubang," ejeknya lagi. Naruto membuka paksa pertahanan Sasuke kemudian menyeringai keji. "Apakah lewat sini? Oh yeah, tentu saja. Makhluk menjijikan seperti kalian pasti berhubungan lewat organ kotor," cibirnya sembari menunjuk kasar anus Sasuke.

Setelahnya Naruto melesakan miliknya dengan cara yang kasar pula. Sampai Sasuke menjerit kesakitan karena lubangnya di bobol paksa. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan. Naruto melakukan itu atas dasar penyiksaan dan dia hanya ingin menyakiti Sasuke saja. Terbukti setelah Naruto memperkosa anusnya, ia turut memasukan benda-benda padat lainnya untuk mengorek lubang anal Sasuke sampai cidera. Lalu setelah itu ia tertawa puas bagaikan iblis.

Sasuke masih terisak di dalam kamar mandi ketika ia mengingat semua kejadian itu. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk merangkak, menggerakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa perih dan sakit. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali terbebas dari penderitaan ini, tapi kalau ia lakukan, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anak yang di kandungnya ini?

Sasuke merasa wajib melahirkan anak ini ke dunia karena bayinya tidaklah bersalah. Anak itu berhak untuk hidup. Berhak untuk merasakan indahnya dunia, berbahagia, melihat kedua orangtuanya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, lalu merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta ketika sudah dewasa nanti. Sasuke selalu berharap, permintaannya hanya satu, semoga anaknya kelak tidak bodoh dengan mencintai orang yang salah sampai membuat hidupnya menderita. Seperti apa yang di rasakan Sasuke sekarang ini.

 **.**

Sepulangnya Naruto dari kantor. Ia mendapati ruang depan apartemennya gelap. Bekas piring-piring kotor tadi pagipun masih berada di bak pencucian. Setelah seharian bekerja, ia harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini di rumahnya. Memangnya apa saja yang di lakukan Sasuke sampai seluruh ruangan masih terlihat berantakan seperti ini.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak murka, tapi selama semenit ia menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran si raven. "Hei, brengsek, dimana kau?!"

Seluruh ruangan di periksa oleh Naruto, dan dia menemukan Sasuke terbujur lemah di pojok kamar dengan tubuh meringkuk gemetaran diatas lantai.

Dia menyeringai, menggerakan sebelah kakinya untuk membalik tubuh Sasuke yang sedang membelakangi dirinya.

"Naruto…," panggil Sasuke serak. Bekas penyiksaan pagi tadi masih terlihat jelas di sekujur kulitnya. "Aku sakit, Naruto."

Pria pirang itu malah mendecih. Dengan enggan dia meletakan punggung tangannya di depan kening Sasuke. Panas. Suhu tubuh lelaki raven itu sangat panas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara napas yang tersenggal putus-putus dari lubang hidungnya.

"Menyusahkan!" dengus Naruto yang kali ini mencoba berbaik hati untuk memapahnya keatas kasur.

"Terima kasih…," Sasuke tersenyum tulus, namun Naruto malah terkekeh mengejek dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku berbaik hati melakukan ini karena aku kasihan padamu? Jangan melambung terlalu tinggi, Uchiha… Kau tahu rasanya jatuh seperti apa kan?"

"Aku tahu… Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih padamu."

"Cih!" Naruto ingin sekali memukuli wajah menyebalkan itu kalau saja ia tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuh Sasuke. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau perut Sasuke sedikit lebih buncit, dan pria raven itu tampak selalu bahagia ketika mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu sejak lama. Alasanku pergi ke rumah sakit dua bulan lalu, karena aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut tapi juga senang. Dia mengatakan kalau aku hamil, dan ini anakmu Naruto."

"A-Apa?"

"Dan setelahnya aku menjenguk Kaasan yang di kabarkan Niisan sedang sakit. Lalu Kaasan juga mengatakan kalau aku memang se—"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau sedang membual atau apa?" sela Naruto. Wajahnya meringis antara jijik dan tak percaya. "Kau hamil? Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayai seorang pria dapat hamil," Dia tertawa mengejek namun sorot matanya seperti ingin menguliti tubuh Sasuke.

"Tapi aku memang—"

"Diam! Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?! Aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu dan kau adalah laki-laki!"

"Kau pernah menyentuhku."

"Tidak! Kalau yang kau maksud adalah perbuatanku ketika sedang mabuk, itu tidak termasuk dalam kategori menyentuh. Ini sama sekali tidak masuk di akal!"

"Tapi ini anakmu," Sasuke terus berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, tak peduli meskipun dadanya sudah sangat sesak karena nada pembantahan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan membual! Bisa saja kau melakukannya dengan orang lain sebelum kita di jodohkan. Kau itu homo! Jadi itu mungkin saja kan?"

"Apa bedanya dengan status homo dan tidak, Naruto? Aku mungkin memang menjijikan di matamu tapi aku juga manusia."

"Kalau kau manusia, tidak mungkin kau bisa hamil padahal kau itu laki-laki!"

Sasuke kehabisan akal untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Padahal seingatnya teman Naruto juga ada yang gay namanya Shikamaru, dia bahkan sudah menikah dengan temannya yang bernama Kiba dari klan Inuzuka. Selain itu ada juga Neji dan Gaara, Obito pamannya dengan Kakashi, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kenapa Naruto bersikap biasa saja terhadap mereka, namun ia selalu bersikap seolah dirinya jijik pada Sasuke. Oh ya, Sasuke lupa kalau mereka tidak bisa hamil seperti dirinya.

"Anak itu pasti anak pembawa bencana. Dia akan lahir dari rahim seorang homoseksual," Naruto menghujat sembari tersenyum miring. "Bisa kau bayangkan masa depannya seperti apa? Sudah pasti akan rusak seperti orang yang melahirkannya!"

Sasuke terisak pedih. Kalimat itu benar-benar menambah goresan yang bersarang di hatinya. Dia terus mengusap perutnya, melantunkan doa dalam hati, semoga saja anaknya kelak mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah, juga kehidupan yang bahagia tidak seperti dirinya. Lebih tepatnya setelah ia menikah dengan Naruto.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, boleh membenciku, bahkan boleh menyiksaku. Tapi, jangan lakukan semua hal itu pada anak kita."

"Dia bukan anakku!" jerit Naruto kalap.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya… tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini seorang diri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir… aku tidak akan membebanimu."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap tajam Sasuke yang selalu menangis setelah ia menyakitinya. Naruto tak ingin peduli, ia takkan tertipu oleh airmata palsu seperti itu. "Terserah!"

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Rupanya ia memiliki hubungan serius dengan Hinata di banding wanita-wanita cantik lainnya yang sering ia kencani. Naruto berani membawa wanita itu untuk menginap selama dua hari di apartemennya. Dia sampai mengusir Sasuke ke gudang ketika ingin tidur di kamar itu bersama Hinata.

Keadaan Sasuke yang masih terlihat lemah dan sakit, lagi-lagi di abaikan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Selama dua hari dua malam, Sasuke di kurung tanpa di berikan sedikit air dan makanan. Tubuhnya yang kurus terlihat kian tirus, hanya perut buncitnya yang masih sedikit terlihat. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah menghitung, usia kandungannya hampir memasuki bulan kelima. Jadi wajar jika sudah terlihat sedikit besar.

"Hei, bereskan kamarku!" sentak Naruto sembari membanting kasar pintu gudang. Ia memaku sosok Sasuke yang terbaring tanpa daya, kelaparan, kehausan, dan juga nyaris sesak napas karena menghirup debu kering di ruangan kotor itu. Sudut bibir Naruto seketika menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan.

"Lapar… beri aku makanan, Naruto… Perutku sakit, ku mohon tolong anak kita—"

Bugh! Tendangan tak berperikemanusiaan mampir di dada Sasuke. Lelaki raven itu mengerang lemah dengan suara paraunya. Tapi dia bersyukur bukan perutnya yang menjadi sasaran kekerasan Naruto.

"Berani mengatakannya sekali lagi, ku bunuh kau dan anak sial itu. Dia bukan anakku. Anakku hanyalah anak yang di kandung oleh Hinata."

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar. Naruto secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah menghamili wanita Hyuuga itu. Kenapa Naruto menduakannya sampai sejauh ini. Sasuke pikir hubungan mereka hanya sebatas partner sex belaka.

"A-Apa? Mak-Maksudmu, Hinata…—"

"Ya," sahut Naruto tegas, memukul telak sanubari terdalam Sasuke. "Hinata tengah mengandung anakku. Dia akan melahirkan calon penerusku dari rahimnya. Lihat? Tidak ada yang bisa ku harapkan darimu, lelaki abnormal. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu anak sejenis apa yang akan kau lahirkan dari perutmu itu. Perut seorang homoseksual, heh?" Dia tertawa sinis seakan menertawai apa yang di anugerahkan Tuhan pada Sasuke.

"Cukup," Sasuke menyela lirih. Isakan tangisnya membuat sesak jalur pernapasnya. "Jangan menghina anak ini. Dia tidak berdosa, dia tidak bersalah apa-apa padamu. Kalau kau memang tidak mengharapkan kami, sebaiknya kau buang saja kami dari hidupmu."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau ingin pergi? Sudah menyerah?"

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah menyerah. Kau dan aku tidak sama. Aku memang seorang gay, dan itu mungkin menjijikan bagimu, tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah menyesali jika nasibku seburuk ini. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, justru aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah memberikanku pelajaran yang sangat berharga, dan karena kau jugalah aku bisa mendapatkan malaikat mungil yang sedang ku kandung ini."

"Cih! Terserah! Semoga kau mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk kau berikan kepada keluargamu nanti. Tapi ku ingatkan satu hal… Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai diriku pada mereka."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terus berurai airmata. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat seperti itu, bahkan mungkin ia takkan kembali ke keluarganya dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini.

"Kau tahu pintu keluarnya ada dimana kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk dengan hati yang berat.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Sekarang aku telah memiliki Hinata dan calon bayiku. Dan aku akan hidup bahagia bersama mereka."

"Aku… mengerti," kata Sasuke pilu. Isakannya terdengar getir dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ini artinya ia akan berpisah dari Naruto. Dia akan bebas. Penyiksaan batin dan raganya akan segera berakhir. Tetapi… kenapa ia merasa hatinya begitu kosong.

"Oh ya," Naruto berhenti di ambang pintu sembari tersenyum picik. "Selamat atas kehancuran hidupmu."

Kalimat itu sangat menohok perasaannya. Misi Naruto sejak awal menikahinya adalah membuat Sasuke sengsara, menderita, lalu hancur menjadi serpihan abu. Dan harus Sasuke akui, Naruto benar-benar berhasil melakukannya. Kini ia bagaikan jasad tanpa jiwa, tidak memiliki arah tujuan yang jelas untuk ke depannya, tidak bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya, tidak mampu menghapus duka lara yang menggerogoti hatinya. Semua ini hanya di sebabkan oleh satu nama, yaitu, Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang ia kira baik juga bertanggung jawab, ternyata malah menyia-nyiakan dirinya. Dendam yang pekat telah menggelapkan seluruh mata dan hati Naruto. Sehingga pemuda itu tak bisa melihat sedikit saja kelebihan dalam diri Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya ia telah menduga kalau hari ini akan tiba. Sembari mengusap perutnya yang sakit, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen. Ia tidak membawa apapun karena semua barang-barangnya ada di dalam kamar itu. Dan jika ia mengambilnya, maka Sasuke harus bertatapan dengan Hinata, wanita yang menjadi alasan kuat Naruto mencampakannya. Selain itu Sasuke juga tidak akan sanggup melihat kemesraan dua pasangan baru itu, jadi akan lebih baik kalau Sasuke tak perlu melihat keduanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hari-hari yang di jalani Sasuke setelah keluar dari apartemen itu berjalan hambar. Semua biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang bisa ia banggakan, atau tak ada apapun yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Selama masa kehamilannya, Sasuke selalu mendapatkan teror mimpi buruk. Belum lagi mood swingnya yang selalu berubah-ubah, walah lebih banyak dirinya yang menangis karena teringat perlakuan Naruto, juga nasib anaknya kelak.

Sesuai apa yang di rencanakan oleh Sasuke, ia tidak kembali ke keluarganya dan memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya untuk sementara waktu. Sampai tak terasa dirinya sudah melahirkan buah hatinya yang ia beri nama, Menma.

Menma yang akan selalu berpasangan dengan Naruto. Menma yang akan selalu mengingatkannya akan Naruto. Dan Menma, yang akan menjadi simbol bahwa dulu dirinya dan Naruto pernah bersama dalam suatu ikatan sakral.

"Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia anakku. Dan aku akan memastikan jika apa yang terjadi padaku dulu tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu. Meskipun kita hanya hidup berdua, tetapi kita akan tetap bisa bahagia. Papa mencintaimu."

Itulah yang selalu Sasuke ucapkan pada buah hatinya. Hingga tak terasa putra kecilnya yang dulu hanya bisa menangis ketika lapar, kini sudah bisa berjalan dan berceloteh ria. Sasuke merasa hidupnya sedikit terberkati dengan kehadiran Menma. Ia yang selalu berpikir tak mampu lagi bahagia, justru sekarang mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu dari Menma.

"Pa…pa…," Ucapan cadel dan terbata dari makhluk mungil berambut hitam itu membuahkan senyuman kecil di bibir Sasuke.

Dia mengecup sayang pipi putranya, mengusap surai hitam yang di warisi Menma dari Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke tertegun melihat kilau biru safir yang di wariskan oleh Naruto beserta tanda lahir tiga buah garis horizontal di masing-masing pipi Menma. Anak itu benar-benar darah daging mereka berdua, dan entah mengapa setiap kali melihat wajah lucu Menma, dada Sasuke selalu saja sesak.

"Mam~" teriak Menma antusias. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar suara imut anaknya itu. Segera saja ia menggendong Menma menuju ruang makan apartemennya yang kecil.

Ketika ia baru saja mendudukan Menma diatas kursi khusus balita, tak sengaja matanya melirik surat kabar pagi ini yang baru saja ia letakkan diatas meja makan. Disana tertera sebuah berita hangat yang sanggup membuat jantung Sasuke nyaris tak berdetak. Mata hitamnya membelalak. Dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja lunglai seperti tak memiliki tenaga.

Kolom berita yang memposting tulisan besar-besaran itu menampilkan foto Naruto dan Hinata, serta headline news yang bertuliskan, "Pewaris tunggal Namikaze Construction di kabarkan mengalami kecelakaan beruntun hingga menyebabkan Istri dan calon anaknya tewas di tempat sebelum sempat di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Sungguh rasa cinta itu masihlah ada. Perasaan Sasuke terhadap Naruto sangat kuat, hingga ia tak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain keadaan serta keselamatan pria blonde itu. 2 tahun tak mendapatkan kabar darinya, lalu tiba-tiba kabar mengejutkan ini membuat dunianya runtuh seketika.

Sasuke dengan cepat meraih tubuh mungil Menma yang baru ia dudukan di kursi balita, dan tanpa babibu lagi ia segera beranjak ke rumah sakit, dimana Naruto tengah di rawat secara intensif saat ini.

 **.**

Semenjak dirinya sadar pasca kecelakaan maut itu, Naruto tak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama Hinata dan nama calon bayi yang telah ia pilihkan untuk anaknya kelak. Naruto sungguh frustasi, ia bagaikan orang gila, berteriak kesana kemari lalu memberontak ketika para petugas medis berbondong-bondong menemuinya.

"Tenanglah, Namikaze-san!"

"Hinata! Boruto!" Naruto memberontak ketika dirinya hendak di ikat. "Lepaskan! Aku ingin bertemu istri dan anakku. Lepaskan!"

"Mereka sudah tiada, Tuan… Anda harus bersabar. Sekarang keduanya telah berada di tempat yang lebih layak."

"TIDAK!" Suara Naruto menggelegar sampai keluar ruangan. Setelahnya ia terisak. Isakan yang sangat lirih dan juga pilu. Para dokter dan perawat yang menanganinya sepakat untuk membiarkannya sendiri setelah mengikat erat tangan dan kakinya di besi ranjang pasien. "Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini?" Airmatanya bergulir deras membasahi sebagian pakaian pasien yang di kenakan olehnya.

"Yaa~ yaa~" Suara imut disertai kikikan kecil dari seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "He…he… Yayaa~" Seorang anak berambut hitam dalam gendongan seorang pria seakan menjungkir balikan dunia Naruto. Matanya bertubrukan dengan lensa safir yang mirip dengan matanya.

Sasuke berdiri kaku antara ragu dan juga ingin menghampiri Naruto. Melihat keadaan mantan suaminya yang kacau sungguh menusuk telak hati terdalamnya, belum lagi melihat tangan dan kaki Naruto yang di ikat. Seharusnya ia tak perlu takut Naruto akan menyiksanya lagi karena pria itu tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti itu.

"Beri salam pa-pada… a-ayah…mu… Menma," bisik Sasuke pada putra kecilnya yang masih dapat terdengar samar sampai ke telinga Naruto.

Baby Menma berseru dengan wajah riangnya. Dia menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya seperti ingin menggapai Naruto. Sasuke yang mengerti, secara hati-hati mendekat, lalu mendudukan Menma diatas kasur Naruto, kemudian melihat buah hati kecilnya yang merangkak antusias menaiki dada Naruto.

Suara imut menggemaskan Menma ketika tertawa membuahkan senyum kecil di bibir Naruto. "Yaaya~ Iwaa~ (Ayah konnichiwa)" Mata biru bulat yang amat polos itu memaku iris serupa ayahnya yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Boruto…," ucap Naruto lirih. Spontan saja Sasuke mengangkat kembali Menma kemudian bergerak mundur satu langkah. Kedua tangan kecil anaknya mulai menggapai-gapai sosok sang ayah yang mulai memberontak diatas kasur. "Boruto! Kembalikan Boruto makhluk homo brengsek! Kembalikan Boruto anakku!"

Teriakan kencang Naruto membuka lebar luka lama di hati Sasuke. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, ternyata Naruto masih mencapnya sebagai makhluk menjijikan.

Sasuke semakin mundur ke belakang. Wajahnya tampak menyendu. "Dia bukan Boruto… dia adalah Menma… anakku. Dia bukan anakmu, Naruto… dia bukan anakmu…," bantah Sasuke getir. Ia mendekap erat Menma yang semakin kuat menggapai-gapaikan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Yaaya~"

"Boruto… Boruto! Dia Boruto!" Naruto menarik-narik kedua tangan dan kakinya yang di ikat. Berusaha keras membebaskan dirinya dari ranjang terkutuk itu lalu merebut anak itu dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Dia bukan Boruto… dia Menma anakku!" desis Sasuke. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan denyutan di hatinya kian keras menggedor pertahanannya.

"Tidak… dia Boruto… dia Boruto… anakku…," Airmata Naruto mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. "Anakku… lalu dimana anakku…."

"Naruto!" Suara wanita yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Mata biru Menma yang sejak tadi terfokus menatap wajah ayahnya kini juga ikut teralihkan. "Naruto sayang… tenanglah nak… Kaasan disini bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," hibur si wanita yang di sampingnya juga turut berdiri seorang pria pirang seperti Naruto.

"Kaasan… Hinata… Boruto… Dimana mereka, Kaasan?"

Wanita itu —Kushina, menangis pilu mendengar pertanyaan sang putra. Ia mendekap tubuh Naruto kemudian menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Hinata dan calon anakmu sudah berada di tempat yang indah sayang. Mereka tidak akan menderita, mereka sudah bahagia."

Ucapan Kushina sontak saja menyebabkan Naruto terisak di dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa sangat kosong. Merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melindungi keduanya. Seandainya ia dapat memutar kembali waktu, Naruto tidak akan memicu pertengkaran dengan menuduh Hinata telah berselingkuh dengan rekan bisnis mereka, Toneri.

Pria berambut pirang yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan istri serta anaknya, ternyata mulai sadar jika di belakang mereka masih berdiri sosok seseorang yang sempat terabaikan sedari tadi. Ia membalikan badannya, berniat menyapa, namun yang terjadi ia justru terkejut karena mendapati sosok Sasukelah yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di belakang mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau… Sasuke?" tunjuk Minato. Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar suara mantan mertuanya, tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Se-Selamat siang… Paman, dan… Bi-Bibi," sapanya canggung sembari menimang Menma yang mulai rewel.

 **.**

Minato dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar ruang rawat Naruto, meninggalkan Kushina yang masih shock karena melihat kehadirannya serta Naruto yang mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Ia duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar rawat Naruto berada. Sasuke duduk dengan sikap canggung, pasalnya ia sudah lama tidak bertatap muka dengan mantan mertuanya. Semenjak ia di usir oleh Naruto dari apartemen, Sasuke memutuskan untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Ia bahkan tidak mengabari siapapun, tidak memberi penjelasan pada keluarganya kalau ia dan Naruto telah berpisah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuang seluruh masa lalunya dan mulai meniti hidup barunya bersama Menma.

Saat ia melahirkanpun Sasuke tidak berusaha memberi kabar pada ibunya yang mungkin saja mencemaskan keadaan serta janinnya. Sasuke menutup diri dari keramaian dan hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana yang letaknya cukup terpencil. Uang tabungannya cukup untuknya membuka sebuah usaha kecil dan juga cukup membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Menma juga dirinya.

Sasuke melirik Minato yang duduk terpaku memandangi wajah mungil anaknya yang sedang mengemut sebatang lolipop pemberian Minato. Dan tak lama setelahnya, perhatian si pria pirang teralihkan kearahnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Sasuke? Aku dan juga ayahmu, panik mencarimu kemana-mana. Kami khawatir, terlebih saat mendengar kabar kalau Naruto akan menggugat cerai dirimu lalu menikahi Hinata. Kami sungguh tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan rumah tangga kalian? Dan… kenapa kau pergi bersembunyi selama dua tahun lamanya dari kami, bahkan keluarga kandungmu sendiri."

Sasuke tertegun di tempatnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena ia tak mungkin menceritakan kebenarannya pada mereka. Kebenaran perihal Naruto yang selalu menyiksa kemudian menelantarkannya begitu saja.

"Maaf…," Akhirnya hanya kata itu saja yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Menma, membersihkan mulut anaknya dari serpihan lolipop yang ia kunyah. Menma memang sudah memiliki gigi walau tidak sepenuhnya telah tumbuh. Anaknya ini tak terasa sudah mau memasuki usia 2 tahun. Sasuke selalu bahagia hanya dengan mengingatnya saja.

"Lalu… apakah ini anakmu dan… Naruto?"

Bahu Sasuke seketika menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya Sasuke. Sejak awal kami menjodohkan kalian, kami sudah di beritahu Fugaku mengenai kebenaran dirimu," Minato bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Menma yang saat ini menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan lugu. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menyentuh lengan Menma yang sedikit lengket terkena lolipop. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

Mata Menma berkedip dua kali dengan aksen lucu. Ia melepas kuluman lolipopnya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu sembari menunjukan giginya yang masih jarang di bagian depan. "Emma~" katanya lalu terkekeh.

"Emma?" tanya Minato bingung.

Sasuke segera meralatnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Namanya Menma, Uchiha Menma."

"Menma ya?" Pria itu kembali tersenyum, ia menggerakan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menggendong cucu pertamanya dari Sasuke. "Uchiha Menma, kenalkan ini kakek. Coba kau panggil kakek."

"Atee~"

"Haha, bukan Ate, tapi kakek. Ka-kek," ejanya.

"A-tee~" Menma menirunya sembari bermain gelembung di dalam mulut. Minato sukses tertawa geli melihat peragai cucunya itu. Namun perhatiannya kembali terarah pada Sasuke yang tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi mereka.

"Aku tahu… Naruto tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku telah mendengar semuanya dari mulutnya."

Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Bahkan kakak dan ayahmu hampir ingin membunuh Naruto saat mereka mendengar hal ini tanpa sengaja. Mereka sangat murka sekali. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah mencari keberadaanmu, berharap bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tetapi kau tidak di temukan dimanapun, kau seolah menghilang begitu saja dan sengaja menghindari keberadaan kami," Jeda. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap. Sasuke tetap membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Kembalilah Sasuke. Keluargamu sangat merindukan dirimu. Mereka berhak melihat Menma, terutama ibumu yang tidak bisa berhenti menangisi kepergianmu selama dua tahun belakangan ini."

"Aku…," pria raven itu melirik Menma yang sedang memainkan kerah pakaian Minato. Ia tersenyum getir. "Aku belum siap. Aku masih ingin menyendiri dulu. Aku malu jika pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Mereka akan tetap menerima kepulanganmu seburuk apapun keadaan dirimu. Ingatlah mereka adalah keluarga kandungmu Sasuke. Lagipula… aku sudah menyuruh Kushina menghubungi mereka. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan segera sampai disini."

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar kaget. "A-Apa?"

"Maafkan aku…," Minato mengukir senyum sendu. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan juga Menma. Anakmu berhak mengetahui siapa kakek-neneknya, juga siapa pamannya."

Sasuke mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Sesungguhnya ia juga rindu pada keluarganya, terutama ibunya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk mereka lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya, mengadu akan nasibnya yang buruk, juga kepahitan hidup yang ia jalani selama dua tahun ini. Tetapi apakah Sasuke bisa?

"Minato… Sasuke…."

Kedua pria itu serempak menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya dari depan pintu yang terbuka. Disana berdiri sosok seorang Namikaze Kushina yang tampak sangat berantakan.

"Bisa berikan Menma kepadaku sebentar? Naruto berhak bertemu dengan anaknya," pinta Kushina berurai airmata.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke tegas. Ia memegang lengan kecil Menma yang masih di gendong Minato.

"Naruto adalah ayah biologisnya, dia berhak Sasuke."

"Tidak! Dulu Naruto tidak mengakui ini anaknya. Naruto tidak menginginkan anak ini. Dia hanya akan menyakiti anakku."

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Berikan anak itu padaku Minato."

Dengan berat hati, Minato menyerahkan Menma kepada Kushina, ia bahkan menghalangi niatan Sasuke untuk merebut buah hatinya dari sang nenek. "Tenang Sasuke… Menma akan baik-baik saja. Tolong mengertilah… keadaan mental Naruto dan Kushina sedikit buruk akibat berita kecelakaan itu. Setelah mereka sedikit tenang, kau bisa mengambil kembali Menma."

"Tapi, aku takut Naruto akan melukai Menma."

"Sejahat apapun Naruto, dia tidak akan melukai darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Paman tidak mengerti… Naruto sangat membenci diriku dan juga Menma. Ia bahkan mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat aku masih mengandungnya."

"Tolong Sasuke… Tousan mohon…."

Sasuke tersentak. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan itu dari Minato. Dulu ia memanggil Minato dan Kushina dengan panggilan Kaasan dan Tousan. Tapi sekarang ia cukup tahu diri kalau dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa di keluarga Namikaze.

Setelahnya Sasuke mendengar suara isakan lirih dari mulut pria pirang itu. Dan Sasuke membiarkan dirinya di dekap erat, ia hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan yang dulu sering ia dapatkan dari kedua mantan mertua bahkan kedua orangtua kandungnya.

 **.**

"Naruto, lihat… Kaasan membawa siapa?" ucap Kushina sembari menggendong Menma yang sedang memainkan rambut merah panjangnya.

Perhatian Naruto bergulir, menatap balita mungil itu sejenak, kemudian sinar matanya berubah antusias. "Boruto…," panggilnya serak. Sudut matanya lekas tergenangi airmata. "Berikan Boruto padaku Kaasan, aku ingin menyentuhnya. Tolong lepaskan ikatanku, ku mohon."

Kushina mengangguk sembari mendudukan Menma di atas ranjang pasien Naruto, kemudian kedua tangannya dengan cekatan melepaskan lilitan tali pada tangan serta kaki putranya.

"Boruto," Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menggendong anaknya dengan perasaan haru bercampur senang.

"Yaaya~" Menma tertawa, menepuk pelan kedua pipi Naruto yang telah mewarisi tanda lahir yang sama di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Ini ayah, nak. Ayah sangat senang bertemu denganmu," Ia mengecup kedua pipi Menma kemudian mendekapnya erat. "Ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

"Pa?" Mata Menma berkedip lucu. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang lalu menggapaikan tangannya saat melihat Sasuke masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Naruto mendesis, menyentak Sasuke yang hampir merebut Menma dari dekapannya. "Pergi!"

"Tolong berikan Menma padaku, Naruto."

"Dia anakku! Namanya Boruto, bukan Menma!"

"Dia Menma! Anak yang ku kandung selama 9 bulan, dan anak yang ku besarkan seorang diri. Kau tidak berhak mengubah namanya setelah kau membuang kami dua tahun yang lalu."

"Diam!" teriak Naruto keras, membuat Menma yang sedang memainkan lengan baju pasiennya tersentak kemudian menangis.

Sasuke dengan cepat merebut Menma yang sedang memberontak dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia berhasil menjauhkan Menma, dan sekarang ia ketakutan melihat Naruto yang begitu murka.

"Berikan anakku, sialan!" raungan itu seketika mendatangkan beberapa orang perawat serta dokter. "Lepaskan aku! Berhenti kau manusia homo menjijikan! Berikan anakku atau ku patahkan lehermu sekarang juga!"

Sasuke menggeleng ketakutan. Ia semakin bergerak mundur, lalu tersentak, ketika merasakan punggungnya menabrak dada seseorang. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan melihat orang yang di tabraknya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan cepat.

"Sasuke."

Suara itu… Sasuke melebarkan kedua onyxnya tak percaya. Tubuhnya kaku, hanya Menma yang bergerak-gerak panik karena tergencet antara tubuhnya dan tubuh di pemeluk.

"Aniki…," panggil Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

"Kau pulang… akhirnya… kami semua merindukanmu, kami mencemaskanmu, Otouto."

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. "Maaf… maafkan aku…."

Itachi mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Sasuke teduh. Senyum lembut terkembang di bibirnya. Senyun yang di rindukan oleh Sasuke. Perhatian Itachi bergerak memandangi Menma. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pipi gempal keponakannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Emma~" sahut Menma setengah jengkel karena sempat terhimpit tubuh Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali," Ia mencubitnya lagi kemudian merebut Menma dari gendongan Sasuke. Itachi seolah tak mempedulikan keadaan Naruto di dalam ruangannya, ia menulikan telinganya dari teriakan melengking setengah menghujat adik kesayangannya. Ketika suara teriakan Naruto perlahan mengecil, barulah ia melirik sinis tubuh si pria pirang yang saat ini tengah tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke," ajak Itachi sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Sejenak pria raven itu ragu, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin bertemu ayah ibunya, ingin memeluk mereka, dan juga melihat keadaan rumah lamanya.

Saat Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Itachi, ia menyempatkan diri menengok kearah Naruto sekali lagi, melihat bagaimana raut tampan dengan guratan lelah itu tertidur pulas, menatapi wajah kedua mantan mertuanya yang terisak dan seakan tak rela melepaskan cucu pertamanya, kemudian Sasuke mulai memantapkan tekad di hatinya. Ia akan mencoba melupakan Naruto dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya.

Sasuke akan mencoba menata hidup baru. Karena cinta terkadang tidak akan berakhir dengan manis. Adakalanya cinta membuatnya menderita seperti kisahnya ini. Namun Tuhan masih baik dengan menurunkan seorang malaikat mungil bernama Menma.

Pandangan Sasuke berotasi cepat menatap sang putra yang saat ini tertawa girang di dalam gendongan pamannya. Mungkin suatu saat ketika Menma telah beranjak dewasa, ia akan mengerti, kalau kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa bersama dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya sendiri-sendiri. Semoga saja Menma tidak ikut benci dan jijik padanya yang seorang laki-laki namun bisa melahirkan Menma melalui rahimnya.

Tapi untuk sekarang ini biarlah Sasuke berbahagia dengan hidupnya. Hidup yang pernah di hancurkan oleh Naruto, dan sekarang berbalik menjungkir balikan dunia si pria pirang. Betapa Tuhan maha adil dan maha segalanya. Ia yang dulunya berada di bawah dan menderita, kini berputar menjadi diatas kemudian tertawa.

Siapapun tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak rahasia Tuhannya. Dan Sasuke akan tetap bersyukur menjalani hidupnya yang terus berputar-putar bagai roda.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia menoleh kembali ke belakang. Melihat ruangan rawat Naruto yang saat ini terhalangi oleh pintu bercat putih.

Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pria yang dulu pernah menjadi suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Eitsss tenang. Ini belom sepenuhnya end kok. Nanti bakal ada sequelnya setelah event challenge nya selesai. Kenapa nagi pisah? Biar ga berasa di uber-uber nge-up-nya. Kan tau sendiri fic multichapter saya banyak yang belom di lanjut. Jadi biarkan fic ini sad ending dulu untuk senentara waktu. Nanti di bagian sequel saya akan kembali menyiksa Sasuke sebelum memberikan kebahagiaan sejati padanya. Khukhukhu! Buat yang sebel sama Naruto, silahkan siksa dia sepuas hati kalian.

Untuk Hieda dan Vivian hutang ketiga saya lunasss sudah! Yeayyy!


End file.
